


A Perfect Christmas Morning

by neutronstarcollision



Series: A Perfect Christmas Morning [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canadian Men's National Ice Hockey Team, Christmas, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins, Team Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutronstarcollision/pseuds/neutronstarcollision
Summary: Sidney Crosby wakes up to an almost perfect Christmas morning, but he's missing one thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Christmas morning fic idea that came to me this morning. Merry Christmas, everyone!

Sid woke up on Christmas morning to a couple dozen texts from family members (most of whom he would be seeing later that day at his parents’ house), Penguins teammates, non-hockey friends and the usual Team Canada guys. He scrolled through them quickly, reminding himself to reply to them after breakfast, and laughed at a few of the funny ones (Tanger, Flower, Burnzie and Pricey always had funny messages, and Geno’s were usually funny just because it was Geno), but he found himself disappointed when he didn’t see a certain name among the texts in his inbox.

_ Get a grip_, he told himself.  _ It’s just a text. He may not even be awake yet. _

Getting a text from _him_ had become something of a Christmas morning tradition for Sid, ever since he had woken up to a text on Christmas morning in 2009 that had said “Merry Christmas Sid - hoping to put on the red and white with you in Vancouver in February”. 

Every one of Sid’s Christmas mornings after that had included a similar text, sharing a wish for the next year. 2010’s had been a wish for their teams to meet in the Cup Final, while 2011’s had been a wish for Sid to have a full recovery from his concussion (that one had brought tears to Sid’s eyes, not that he would ever admit that to anyone). 2012’s had been a wish for the lockout to end soon, while 2013’s had been a wish for them to bring the gold medal home from Sochi. 2014’s had been another wish for them to meet in the Cup Final, while last year’s had been a wish for them to win the World Cup on home ice in September. 

It was weird, but getting those Christmas morning texts had become something that Sid looked forward to every year, and not seeing that text in his inbox that morning made him feel like there was something missing. Sid blamed his superstitious self for the feeling, unwilling to even entertain the thought that maybe he just liked getting a text from _him_ every Christmas morning.

Sid finally put down his phone and headed over to the bathroom, where he took his regular hot morning shower and brushed his teeth carefully, as he always did. He looked out the bathroom window, saw the snow coming down gently and thought how nice it was to actually get snow on Christmas morning this year. 

It had been a green Christmas - brown, really - last year, and maybe it had matched his mood last year when he had come home for Christmas wondering what had happened to his play and if he was going to cost the Penguins their chance at winning the Cup that season. But it seemed appropriate that, just as 2016 had been a perfect year, what with the Cup win, the World Cup win and the Penguins playing really well this season, it was a white Christmas _this_ year. It was a perfect Christmas morning, really.

But when he left the bathroom and returned to his bedroom to find that there were a few more texts, but none from _him_ , he found himself thinking _not an entirely perfect Christmas morning, after all_. And then he berated himself for such a stupid thought, because, well, what else could he want from a perfect year?

Sid put his phone down and threw on a Team Canada T-shirt and shorts, tucking the phone into his right pocket, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He made himself a coffee, and then proceeded to make some scrambled egg whites and toast. He would be eating more than enough at his parents’ later that day, so a lighter breakfast made sense.

He then sat down at his kitchen table, turned on CBC radio - which was, naturally, playing Christmas songs - and began to eat, his eyes following the snow as it came down outside the big window in his kitchen. It was kind of a perfect Christmas morning backdrop, and he was going to savour every second of it.

Just as Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas Is You” finished on the radio, Sid could see his phone light up with a message. He stopped himself from picking it up immediately though, and waited until he had finished his breakfast before finally picking it up to read the text. It was from _him_.

_ I saw on TV that it’s snowing out in your neck of the woods and thought that you’d probably be the happiest person in Canada this morning. Merry Christmas Sid, and may 2017 bring us a Blackhawks/Penguins Cup Final, eh? I want to see you put up my picture on your Cup winners wall again ;) Hope you’re having a perfect Christmas morning. _ _  
_ _ \- Jonny _

Sid smiled widely, thankful that there was no one there to see him beaming like an idiot. It was definitely a perfect Christmas morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cup winners wall in Sid's house in Nova Scotia was shown in the Pittsburgh Penguins' mini-documentary "There's No Place Like Home with Sidney Crosby" from the summer of 2015. On the wall are pictures of the captain of the Cup-winning team each year hoisting the Cup, and the video shows Toews' picture on the wall at least twice, one for 2010 and one for 2013 (it's not clear from the video if Sid already had the 2015 picture up yet). I'd like to imagine that Jonny knows about this wall and chirps Sid about it every chance he gets.


End file.
